Take a Bow
by NewsieRebel
Summary: Race gets thrown in the refuge with the girl of his dreams, what will happen? First Fic. please R and R. rated for language and sex


**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Newsies**(if I owned them do you really think I'd be writing about them?),** nor do I own the song Take a Bow by Rhianna

**Take A Bow**

_Ohh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standing ovation  
Oooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_An' don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (ohh)_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

_Ohh, and the award for best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out  
How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now_

Race fell face first on the hard, cold floor of the Refuge. He heard the door slam shut. He stood up and made his way over to the bed, limping as he did. He sat down on the edge of the bed and tossed his cap to the other end of the bed. "Hey, watch where youse throw ya things, Higgins." A female voice growled as his hat came flying at him, hitting him in the face. Race felt a shiver go down his spine, he could recognize that voice anywhere. "Sorry Joker" he said. Race couldn't believe his luck. First he had been thrown in the Refuge, now he realizes that he has to spend who knows how many weeks with Joker. Joker, although she kicked his ass in poker most of the time, teased him, and had been known to beat him up every so often, he was somehow attracted to her.

His eyes were now adjusted to the darkness and he could make out a figure sitting on the other end of the bed. After a few moments of silence Race asked "Why are you in one of the boy's cells?" He could faintly see a smirk on the beautiful girls face "I was in one of the girls cells, but I beat the shit out of some girl, so they threw me in here last week." Race couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Although she had a short temper, it took a good amount of aggravating to get her to really beat someone up so bad they had to be separated. "Why did youse beat her up?" It was a good thirty seconds before Joker answered him "She called me a slut." she said, just barely above a whisper. As tough as she could be, Race knew Joker could very easily be offended when someone called her something along the lines of 'whore' or 'slut'.

"Race" Joker said after a minute or so of silence, her voice still barely above a whisper "You don't think ... I'm a slut, do you?" Normally, Race would have made some smart ass comeback, but this was different. "No, I don't" he said sincerely. Joker now sounded like she was trying to hold back tears "Spot says I am, and that's why none of the boys like me." Race moved closer to her, he was the only person who had ever seen Joker like this. "Well, Spot don't know nothing." Race said. Spot and Joker had been dating, but when Joker broke up with Spot he made her life living hell. Spot told everyone she was a slut, and all of these ridiculous stories about her, that somehow everyone believed.

"Spot doesn't know much, but he was right about that." Race put his arm around her shoulders "No he's not." Joker looked up at him "Do you mean that, or are you just saying that to be nice?" She asked. Race smiled at her and said "I never say anything I don't mean." She smiled at him as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. Before Joker really knew what was happening Race was kissing her. She was so shocked that it took her a few seconds to actually react. When Race pulled back he realized how hard he was. All he could do was hope Joker didn't notice "Ummm ... Race ..." Joker said awkwardly. Yup, she noticed.

"Ya?" Race asked, trying to play dumb, maybe she was going to say something else. Joker rolled her eyes, suddenly back to her normal self, and said "Don't play dumb with me, I can see clearly here. And I know you know what I'm talking about." Race felt himself blush "Right" was all he managed to choke out. Joker quickly jumped on top of him and pinned him to the bed "Well," she said, I guess we're just gonna have ta do something about that, aren't we?" Race gulped, and shut his eyes. He knew very well what she was capable of, and he didn't even want to think about what she most likely would do. But he was completely surprised by what she really did do.

While waiting for the pain, he felt her lips on his own. Shocked, he didn't react for a few seconds. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After a minute Race rolled so he was on top of her. They pulled apart for lack of breath. Joker smiled up at Race. As Race leaned in to kiss her again he began to work their way up her shirt. Joker's hands undid Race's suspenders and pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss. Race pulled Joker's shirt off and began kissing Joker's jaw line and neck. Joker yanked off Race's pants and boxers as he slipped off her pants and underwear, and undid her bra.

Race positioned himself at he entrance, but he felt Joker tense up a little bit. She was nervous. Race kissed her on the lips again, causing her to relax. As she relaxed Race thrust himself into her, causing her to gasp. He began to move in and out at a steady pace, causing Joker to moan. She came a few minutes later, Race soon after. They each came moaning each others name.

Joker lay in Race's arms a few minutes later. Her head was resting on his chest. Race smiled down at her. "I love you" He said softly to her. Joker smiled back at him "I love you too" she whispered. They fell asleep in each others arms, and slept soundly throughout the night.

* * *

When Joker woke up in the morning she carefully untangled herself from Race and silently got dressed. She froze when she heard Spot's voice, he was talking to somebody else "I think he's in this cell over here." Joker woke Race up and whispered to him that Spot was here. Race quickly got dressed and went over to the window. "Hey Spot." He said. Spot and one of the other Brooklyn boys managed to remove the bars from the window. Spot hoped inside and looked around. He noticed Joker sitting on the bed and looked back at Race and said "I don't know what youse did, but it must have been pretty bad to have gotten you locked up with this whore." Joker glared at him but didn't say anything. Race would defend her, right? He said he loved her, of course he would back her up.

Race sighed and said "Ya, and let me tell youse it's pretty hard having to spend a whole night in a cell with this slut." Joker was shocked. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She stood up and climbed out of the cell window, but before she walked away she stuck her head back in and said "By the way, Race. Youse might want ta become an actor. You're very good at it." She turned on her heal and walked away.

Race never did see Joker again, nor did he hear what happened to her. Now not a day goes by when he regrets everything that he said that morning. Joker's last words were still ringing in his ears, _"By the way, Race. Youse might want ta become an actor. You're very good at it." _

**A/N - this is my first fic., what do you think? please review! :)**


End file.
